


MCYT College AU Chatfic Chaos

by theboyonthemoon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYTs, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chaos, College AU, Dream Smp, Duelling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gogy is fed up with Dream's shit, Mostly Gen, Nobody has a Sleep Schedule, Plaid Pantry, chatfic, literal chaos, mcyts - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyonthemoon/pseuds/theboyonthemoon
Summary: dre has added goggles, samsung refrigerator, wimblur soof, and 21 others to helldre: ello luvs
Relationships: None(for now)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 312





	1. techno fears social interaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[please stop texting me i'm in class]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490322) by [itisjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh). 



> i'm literally so tired and so sorry. this is chaos. gen for now but i might add some non-platonic fluffy stuff later :')
> 
> lapslock on purpose(and because i don't have the effort to capitalize)
> 
> i'll put tws at beginning of each chappie but i don't think there will be many if any at all?
> 
> check out @itisjosh and their works, this was inspired by one of their fics so make sure to show them appreciation :D

**dre has added goggles, samsung refrigerator, wimblur soof, and 21 others to hell**

**dre:** ello luvs

 **goggles:** It is 2:17 am, what the heck Dream

 **samsung refrigerator:** i expect nothing less from him

 **dre:** shut up chad

 **technoplane:** is anyone willin to come to chipotle with me

 **philza:** why can’t you just go by yourself

 **technoplane:** i don’t want to talk to the people what if i accidentally say the wrong type of beans and then i have to stand in silence watching the lady scoop pinto beans into the bowl instead of black beans and then the bean juice makes the cardboard bowl soggy and it leaks into the bag weakenin the bag which will then break open on my way out making me look like an nerd

 **BIG MAN TOMMY:** you are So weird Technoblade

 **wimblur soof:** im having a mental breakdown

 **tubboat:** :( why?

 **dre:** he’s been typing for five minutes

 **technoplane:** this better be good

 **wimblur soof:** i was doing my hw like a normal productive person and then this one question was really hard and i was thinking and i always think better when im walking so i got up but i knocked over my cup of tea and it was still hot and it burned me so i went to go take a shower to get the tea off of me but then it wouldn't warm up because i accidentally pressed the wrong dial thing so i kicked the knob thing and it fell off and i couldn't turn off the water so i tried to plug up the shower head but it just broke and then the water in the bathtub started rising and so i tried to reattach the knob to turn the water back off and it worked but the water wouldn't go down the drain so i tried to do the drain unclog thing but i slipped on the wet floor and hit my head on the broken showerhead and so i gave up on it and went to go finish my homework but when i got back i realized that all the tea had spilled on my computer so i did the dry it out thing where you put it upside down and it started working again but the computer had gone to sleep so my work wasn't saved so i started crying and now im sitting on the floor of my bedroom covered in tea and shower water, with a perpetually full bathtub and a semi-broken computer

 **technoplane:** lol

 **samsung refrigerator:** u need help my guy

 **wimblur soof:** hhhhhh

 **technoplane:** i still haven’t gotten my answer about the chipotle thing

 **BIG MAN TOMMY:** I will go With you Technoblade!!

 **technoplane:** please anyone else

 **ted supremacy:** I don’t think I can accompany you to Chipotle, however I do have some Taco Bell gift cards you may be interested in?

 **technoplane:** how much is on em

 **dre:** $10,000 :)

 **goggles:** Wait how

 **ted supremacy:** …

 **tubboat:** can i have soem of the taco bell gift cars eret?

 **ted supremacy:** Ofc :)

 **tubboat:** :D

 **badboyhulahoop:** o.o um guys has anybody seen skeppy?

 **goggles:** No

 **tubboat:** who is skeepy

 **BIG MAN TOMMY:** LULW

 **sekppy** : im hdining

 **badboyhulahoop:** :0 from who?

 **sekppy:** form teh boogei man

 **tubboat:** who is the booiege man

 **sekppy:** hse maed of snand

 **sekppy:** he coems to my widnow at nihgt adn loosks at me

 **badboyhulahoop:** where are you?

 **sekppy:** cnant tel u that

 **badboyhulahoop:** D: why

 **sekppy:** eh is evrehwere


	2. duel pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5:17 AM
> 
> dre: techno
> 
> technoplane: hallo
> 
> dre: i’m better than you
> 
> technoplane: lol no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall :) two updates in one day (only because i had these pre-written tho)
> 
> consume the content

**5:17 AM**

**dre:** techno

**technoplane:** hallo

**dre:** i’m better than you

**technoplane:** lol no

**dre:** duel?

**technoplane:** bet

**technoplane:** meet you on top of the plaid pantry in seven min

**dre:** be there in six ;)

**goggles:** IT’S 5 AM???????!??!?

**samsung refrigerator:** oh shut up gogy you sleep through literally everything

**samsung refrigerator:** also dream can i come? i wanna watch

**dre:** ya sure

**samsung refrigerator:** gogy ur coming with me

**goggles:** Why not, it’s not like I’m sleeping anyways…

**kawwl:** can i come sappy?

**samsung refrigerator:** ofc babe <333

**kawwl:** it’ll be like a date!

**goggles:** Ew, take it to dms

**samsung refrigerator:** oh shut up gorge, i have to deal with you and dream

**quonkity:** wh- what do you mean george and dream?

**goggles:** …

**quonkity:** g-gogy? are you,,,,,,,....,.,.,,, ch-cheating on me???

**wimblur soof has changed their name to gorg**

**gorg:** yeah i am sorry mate

**quonkity:** oh-oh my god… i can’t believe this…,,,.

**goggles:** I hate you guys.

**gorg has changed _@goggles_ 's name to william ash**

**william ash:** What the fu-

**badboyhulahoop:** language!!!!!! 

**sekppy:** EHS HERE

**badboyhulahoop:** huh?

**rabnoo** : :)

**sekppy:** HTE EDNERMAN

**sekppy:** AAAAAAAAAAA

**technoplane has changed their name to pogchamp**

**pogchamp:** HE LEFT HIS PHONE HAHA

**dadza:** Tommy, give Techno his phone.

**pogchamp:** haha yesn’t

**dadza:** @tubboat ?

**tubboat:** yes fahter?

**dadza:** Make Tommy give back Techno’s phone.

**tubboat:** yes father

**pogchamp:** No father

**tubboat:** tommy :(

**pogchamp:** This isn’t going to work

**tubboat:** :(((

**pogchamp:** Tubbo it’s not going to happen

**tubboat:** :’(( tommy pls give tehcnos phone back

**pogchamp:** No

**tubboat:** i wil cry if u do nt

**pogchamp:** No

**tubboat:** :’(((( i am cyring

**pogchamp:** ...

**pogchamp has changed their name to technotrain**

**technotrain** **has changed @ _gorg_ ’s name to simblur woot**

**technotrain has changed @ _william_ _ash_ ’s name to gog **

**technotrain:** anybody who is going to watch me n the green baby duel come to the rooftop of the plaid pantry at 5:30 AM

**gog:** My name is george. GEORGE.

**gog:** Also, 5:30 AM was two minutes ago. There’s no way any of us will be able to get there in time.

**technotrain:** sounds like a you problem

**tubboat** **has changed @ _rabnoo_ ’s name to ranboob**

**tubboat:** you just got corrected by a dyslexic person

**BIG MAN TOMMY:** OMEGALULW

**ranboob:** …

**ranboob has left hell**

**dre has added ranboob to hell**

**dre:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kawwl - karl jacobs  
> quonkity - quackityhq  
> rabnoo/ranboob - ranboo
> 
> i definitely want to add niki, fundy, sam(awesamdude), schlatt, and maybe antfrost. anyone else you guys wanna see?


	3. the duel commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5:37 AM
> 
> gog: Alright, I think we're all here Dream
> 
> gog: Wait, where's Techno?
> 
> technotrain: :)
> 
> dre: you're not allowed to technoplane
> 
> technotrain: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey readers, i'm back. if you're lucky, you might get another update today. i have nothing else pre-written, but caffeine to me is like car fuel, so get ready for the flood of chaos content.
> 
> thank you so much for all the lovely comments on the previous two chapters! i took all your suggestions into account, binge-watched a few creators, and i hope you're satisfied! five ccs being added this chapter :)

**5:37 AM**

**gog:** Alright, I think we're all here Dream

 **gog:** Wait, where's Techno?

 **technotrain:** :)

 **dre:** you're not allowed to technoplane

 **technotrain:** :(

 **ant:** what's going on?

 **dre:** oh hi ant. me and techno are having a duel on the top of plaid pantry.

 **ant:** ah. so a normal tuesday night.

 **ant:** can i add velvie?

 **dre:** sure

 **ant** has added velvet to hell

 **velvet:** hello?

 **ant:** hi!!!

 **velvet:** :D hi ant! what's going on!

 **techno:** duel

 **velvet:** alright! moving on,

 **dre:** is everyone here?

**pent-up rage has added pent-up rage to hell**

**pent-up rage:** i'm just working my minimum wage job at plaid pantry

 **pent-up rage:** it's 5AM

 **pent-up rage:** i'm spacing, thinking about going home to edit my youtube video

 **pent-up rage:** and i hear FOOTSTEPS on the roof

 **pent-up rage:** i stick my head out the window and look up

 **pent-up rage:** and i see a hey mamas guy, his softboy boyfriend, and a british child sitting on the roof, staring at a chaotic green pissbaby, a pink-haired crowned caped 6'3'' nightmare, facing off at each other, holding walmart lightsabers and wearing minecraft merchandise. what the FUCK.

 **badboyhalo:** boffy, language!

 **gog:** How did you add yourself?

 **pent-up rage:** the sheer spite i have for life possessed me and i broke the laws of ~~physics~~ discord to summon myself here

**hbomb has changed their name to hmaid uwu**

**hmaid uwu:** @fondy @quonkity

 **hmaid uwu:** masters! where are you masters! UwU XD

 **fondy:** wh- 

**quonkity:** yes babey im here ;)

 **hmaid uwu:** do you like my outfit masters? OwO

**fondy has left hell**

**gog has added fondy to hell**

**gog:** if we have to suffer, so do you

 **dre:** moving on,,,, duel is starting. boffy you can watch if you want.

 **pent-up rage:** as long as one of you dies in the end.

**6:01 AM**

**technotrain:** lol nerd u lost

 **dre:** well im better at manhunt

 **technotrain:** i don't play manhunt?

 **dre:** exactly

 **fondy:** face facts babe, you lost to a literal pig.

 **dre:** babe?

 **fondy:** ...we are literally engaged to be married dream

 **samsung refrigerator:** you're marrying a furry?

 **kawwl:** i hate to say it but...

 **kawwl:** weirdchamp

 **gog:** Weirdchamp

 **samsung refrigerator:** weirdchamp

 **technotrain:** weirdchamp

 **sekppy:** wiercdame

 **badboyhulahoop:** ???

 **fondy:** IM NOT A FURRTRFDECFGHJIUHYGTFRDECFVGBHNJ

**dre changed the server name to gaymers**

**dre left gaymers**

**samsung** **refrigerator** added dre to gaymers

 **samsung refrigerator:** you're gay too, bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pent-up rage - boffy  
> hmaid uwu - hbomb  
> velvet - velvetiscake  
> ant - antfrost  
> fondy - fundy
> 
> the duel ;)
> 
> did u guys like :0
> 
> any other ideas for chaos the mcyts can get up to?


	4. purpled hates us :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8:37 AM
> 
> grayed: you guys are the worst
> 
> 8:42 AM
> 
> grayed: thank you all, i love you smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh... i am so sorry for not updating for like a month lol
> 
> my motivation went bye bye and the burnout made its dramatic entrance, as per usual
> 
> (i'm taken by executive function issues)
> 
> will actually try to start updating, i have some fic ideas other than this one but chatfic is my first priority :)
> 
> ily u guys ty for being patient while i wallow in depression <3

**8:28 AM**

**grayed:** help

 **badboyhulahoop:** ???

 **captain o7:** o/ hi purpled hi badboyhalo

 **badboyhulahoop:** hi puffy!

 **grayed:** i just woke up and im in a locker

 **dre:** lmao ok

 **grayed:** idk what to do i cant get out

 **tubboat:** turn on yuor snapchat locayshun, i will go to rescew you!

 **grayed:** its on

 **tubboat:** omw! im bringing tommy!

 **grayed:** NO

 **BIG MAN TOMMY:** NO

 **tubboat:** yes

 **BIG MAN TOMMY:** @dre control him

 **dre:** you're funny tommy, i'll give you that

 **BIG MAN TOMMY:** ??? HES DRAGGING ME OUT OF MY HOUSE ???

 **samsung refrigerator:** calm down you child school starts in like half an hour anyways

 **gog:** Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting ready?

 **samsung refrigerator:** haha no im skipping lol

 **dre:** that's on-brand

 **samsung refrigerator:** don't act like you're not going to skip mrs. h's lab thing in chem

 **dre:** ...

 **gog:** Dream, you are my partner for chemistry. If you do not show up, you will get a zero, and I will have to do the project by myself. Please don't skip.

 **simblur** woot: turn off autocaps, you heathen

 **gog:** fine

**8:32**

**captain** **o7:** i'm gonna be late and my partner offered to cover for me, can we get some o7 s in chat for her

 **simblur woot:** o7

 **badboyhulahoop:** o7

 **sekppy:** o9

 **niki <3:** close enough, thank you skeppy

 **niki <3:** thank you puffy for the o7 s, i'm always happy to cover for friends :)

 **simblur woot:** NIKI YOU TOLD ME YOU COULDNT BE MY PARTNER BECAUSE YOU WERE SICK >:(((

 **niki <3:** i'm sorry! that was for the last chemistry lab, and i actually was sick that time :(

 **simblur woot:** its ok niki i forgive you

 **niki <3:** thank you wilbur!

 **grayed:** I AM STILL IN THE YTFYUHIYGTF LOCKER

 **tubboat:** oops sorry purpled i got distrackted

 **BIG MAN TOMMY:** were at the Hair salon place rn, tubbo is dying his Hair blonde

 **tubboat:** its called bleeching tommy

**8:37 AM**

**grayed:** you guys are the worst

**8:42 AM**

**grayed:** thank you all, i love you smile

 **dre:** did you just type out "smile"?

 **grayed:** i'm using voice type

 **simblur woot:** disgusting, get away from me, what are you, a boomer? learn to type you filthy urchin, never speak to me again

 **niki:** i'm guessing tubbo got you out of the locker?

 **tubboat:** i did! he was in the jim lockers downtown

 **grayed:** this gym is 12 miles from my house and i don't have a car how did i get here

 **simblur woot:** the world works in mysterious ways

 **grayed:** i thought you weren't talking to me because i use voice type?

 **simblur woot:** oh i forgot

 **gog:** that was like two minutes ago?

 **ranboob:** i forgot as well

 **BIG MAN TOMMY:** you have short-term memory loss Big Man to be fair

 **grayed:** true

 **ranboob:** how did you get the voice type to not auto-capitalize? 

**grayed:** hacks smile

 **grayed:** fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, tysm for being patient with me abt the update thing
> 
> sorry this is short, trying to combat the burnout or whateva
> 
> added purpled, puffy, and niki this chapter. you'll probably see schlatt next chapter, which will hopefully be out soon. 
> 
> note: would you all want to see actual writing mixed in with the chatfic format? like just little three to five paragraph writing pieces for events and stuff. it would make it easier to write events that normally would have to be described in the chat, but idk if that would be disruptive to the flow yk.
> 
> ily guys! comments are my life source, if you comment i WILL reply, no matter what! please gimme suggestions! :)

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn’t figure out who was who:
> 
> dre - dream  
> goggles - georgenotfound  
> samsung refrigerator - sapnap  
> technoplane - technoblade  
> philza - philza minecraft  
> BIG MAN TOMMY - tommyinnit  
> wimblur soof - wilbur soot  
> tubboat - tubbo  
> ted supremacy - the eret  
> badboyhulahoop - badboyhalo  
> sekppy - skeppy  
> kawwl - karl jacobs  
> quonkity - quackityhq  
> rabnoo/ranboob - ranboo  
> pent-up rage - boffy  
> hmaid uwu - hbomb  
> velvet - velvetiscake  
> ant - antfrost  
> fondy - fundy  
> 
> 
> i will add more to the list as new characters get introduced :). who do yall want to see appear next?
> 
> btw, my updating schedule is trash but i'm trying for one/two chapters per day. i will tell yall if there wont be an update today, but the motivation train is still chugging so let's hope it doesn't break down anytime soon :0


End file.
